The present invention relates generally to data analytics, and more particularly to mapping components of a non-distributed environment to a distributed environment.
In general, scaling a technological solution beyond a certain point requires the adoption of an environment with multiple machines because a single machine does not have the computational resources to process increasing amounts of data. Most existing solutions typically start off directly with utilization of a pure non-distributed environment or a pure distributed environment, but few tackle the process of creating a framework for converting legacy components of a non-distributed environment to components of a distributed environment.